


Flames

by Sleepinthedirt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Hubert von Vestra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Biting, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ferdinand von Aegir, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Secondary Genders, Sex, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepinthedirt/pseuds/Sleepinthedirt
Summary: Hubert stumbles across his enemy in heat, but he believed Ferdinand was a beta. He assumed Those Who Slithered in the Dark are responsible.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to KC for betaing. She does all my fics and I am beyond honored to have her. 
> 
> I left Tumblr and you can find me on Twitter now. @sleepinthedirt9 I love to hear from you all. 
> 
> Reading your comments makes my day.

The snow crunched beneath his black leather boots. He was taking a walk to get away from the squabble of the church that he loathed so much. He hated being here, but it was all part of Edelgard’s master plan to overthrow Those Who Slithered in the Dark and the blasted Church of Serios. They were both problematic and plagued the world with their filth. Those Who Slithered in the Dark had murdered all of Edelgard’s siblings and experimented on them. Edelgard was the only one to survive. They had changed her secondary gender from Beta to Alpha. They had implanted her with various crest. She suffered in a way no child should.

The church on the other hand was just as prejudice, even if they hadn’t participated in gender altering experiments on the unwilling populous, they followed stereotypical secondary gender roles. The Alpha was to provide and to be physically strong and a leader. The Omega was to be a vessel for children and a caretaker to those spawns. These lines weren’t to be crossed. He was infuriated that the church had put their best archer in healing classes because that and dancing were the only places Omegas were allowed on the battlefield. They had banned the use of suppressants on students and staff, encouraging mating and breeding amongst their students. Betas were treated as units that were to sacrifice themselves at any cost to save an alpha, their lives were considered not as important as betas couldn’t produce children with crest.

Then there was the ridiculous matter that the church had banned marriage between same-secondary sex couples. It was illegal in Fodlan for Alphas to wed Alphas and Omegas to wed Omegas. The notion that they believed that the Church could control the marriage of an entire nation was foul and twisted. He could see how it harmed some of their classmates, including lady Edelgard who had taken a special interest in the Petra, the Brigid Princess, and fellow Alpha. 

Their class was mainly Alphas. Edelgard, himself, Petra, Dorothea, and Caspar were Alphas. Ferdinand was their only group Beta. Linhardt and Berndetta were Omegas. Their class had the highest percentage of Alphas. It was the only house ran by an Alpha. 

He breathed in the ice-cold air and made his way up the stairs that would take him past the stables. He was heading to the cemetery as it was the one place on campus that wasn’t filled with hustle and bustle. When he walked by the stalls he could hear a person sobbing from inside the barn. Was it Marianne? The healer often looked downcast and was always journeying down to see her favorite horse. He walked to the gate and open the door. He was immediately hit by the scent of citrus, tea, and honey. Flames! This was the scent of an Omega’s heat.

Hubert didn’t want to scare the Omega. He held his hands up so she could see that he didn’t intend to do any harm. Omegas were unfortunately assaulted often by Alphas and under the church’s laws, the Alpha couldn’t be persecuted for doing as the Goddess had intended them to do. Yet another reason he hated this vile institution. 

The sobs quieted and he walked in the direction he initially heard the moans. A gust of breath left him when what he found was Ferdinand von Aegir, curled in a pile of slick, putting off this scent that smelled like sunshine. Hubert’s fist clenched. As much as he hated the lancer, he could not believe this was happening, and it enraged him. Those Who Slithered must have done their foul experiments on the beta.

“Ferdinand!” He rushed to him and dropped to his knees beside him, “Do not fret. We will protect you. I am sorry this happened to you.” He placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He needed to let Edelgard know the monsters had struck again. This was their third success. Edelgard, Lysithea, and now Ferdinand. He did find it odd that Ferdinand’s short hair was still bright orange and not white. Edelgard and Lysithea had both lost their pigment from their trial with those lecherous beasts.

Ferdinand hiccuped, “Somebody stole my suppressants!” He leaned into Hubert, searching for some comfort. 

“Suppressants? But you’re a beta?” He spoke, looking down at his face with confusion.

He shook his head, “I lied on my forms.” 

“You fool,” Hubert scoffed but then let out a sigh of relief. Those Who Slithered did not strike again. However, Ferdinand trying to have his heat in a stall during the winter was unacceptable. “I’m going to take you somewhere safe.” 

When Ferdinand trustingly gripped on to him Hubert felt an ache in his chest. He had heard of this. A phenomenon that Alpha’s experienced when an Omegas was in distress. He hadn’t felt it before this, often been told he was cold and emotionless. That he lacked empathy was how professor Manuela put it. Granted, Hubert had never touched an Omega in heat before. His life had been dedicated to his mission with Lady Edelgard and he hadn’t time to take a lover or search for a mate. 

He warped them to a small cabin Edelgard had on the outskirts of the forest at the edge of the monastery. He and Edelgard came here to discuss their plans. It was a simple abandoned woodcutters cottage. They had found it before they started their attendance at Garreg Mach and fixed it up. There was a large sleigh bed, a wooden table with two chairs, a chest that stored bedding along with Edelgard’s flame emperor costume, a fireplace with a hook to cook stews and boil water on, a basin for water, a steel tub, and shelves that were lined with jars of fruits, vegetables, and various proteins. 

“W-where are we?” Ferdinand whimpered but had started rubbing his face against Hubert’s scent gland, making him stiffen. He knew that in Ferdinand’s state he lacked self-control, the heat made him mindless to any thoughts that didn’t concern being bred, but for flames sake. He inhaled for control and all that did was make him breathe in Ferdinand’s heady scent, “Ferdinand, stop.” 

Ferdinand whipped his head back, obeying as if forced. Then he realized that Ferdinand was. Alpha voice. Omegas were helpless but to obey an alpha commanding them during the peak of their heat, “I apologize. My intention wasn’t to use my voice on you.”

Ferdinand’s bottom lip quivered, “Help me,” He panted. 

He just knew he had to care for the Omega or Lady Edelgard would throttle him. Unlike Hubert, she had taken a liking to the annoying ginger.

“Please, If you can take a seat, do so.” 

Flames! He didn’t realize what a liability this had been for Omegas. An alpha could force them to do anything they wanted. He now understood that this is why the professor insisted that their Omega’s didn’t come to class or training when in preheat, let alone a full-blown heat. He opened the chest and quickly yanked out all the bedding.

He shut the lid as quickly as possible so Ferdinand wouldn’t see the Flame Emperor armor. He slid the sheet onto the bed and then piled the rest of the bedding. “Go ahead,” He told Ferdinand, knowing that he would want to make a nest. Ferdinand had obviously tried to in the hay of that stall, some of it was sticking to his soiled uniform. 

Ferdinand rushed towards the bed, his face looking feverish as he rolled blankets and shoved pillows in a pile. Then he did the unexpected and started to strip off his clothes, “Alpha…” He whimpered and pulled his ascot off. 

Hubert shivered at the word. He was only human and a beautiful omega was calling him Alpha and looking to him for comfort. He gritted his teeth, Ferdinand was only doing this because of his heat. He would never pick Hubert. He often called Hubert a snake and lap dog, yet now he was all but moaning Alpha. His instinct called provide. All Alpha’s had an instinct that guided them. It was a voice from the wolf spirit in their heart. Alpha’s were supposed to have lycan blood somewhere far back in their line.

Hubert didn’t stop him. He had read that heats made Omegas burn up the way ruts made Alphas. He didn’t want to wear clothes during his rut, so he understood why Ferdinand wanted to take his clothes off. He tried to be a gentleman and turn his head away. He heard more cloth hit the wooden floor. Then thwack. He was pelted in the chest by Ferdinand’s slick coated undergarments. They were plain white cotton briefs, but the cut was smallish and appealing. He growled at the scent and tossed the panties to the side. Ferdinand let out a cry at that and Hubert instinctually glanced up at him. 

Ferdinand was laying on the bed, legs spread wide, revealing his puckering hole, slick just gushing from it, like a fountain. Flames! He would never get that sight out of his mind and that scent out of the mattress. He would have to burn the damn thing or he would get as hard as he was now when he tried to rest in it. Shamefully he thought he didn’t want Edelgard to smell Ferdinand’s heat. He knew that was irrational. He knew that his alpha instincts were pinging his brain because of the proximity of the Omega that was currently writhing with heat-stricken lust. 

“Alpha please!” Ferdinand called out and reached towards him. Hubert’s eyes widen as he realized that Ferdinand was reaching beneath his cock to the slick soaked hole beneath it, penetrating himself there. 

He growled in response, “Let’s get you a bath.” He would start collecting water to heat from the river outside. It would be easier for him, if that scent wasn’t surrounding him, pulling him under. Hubert felt like he was drowning in it. 

“Do not leave me, Alpha!” Ferdinand screeched and pulled his fingers out of himself and reached the slick dripping fingers towards him. 

He was going to find whoever stole Ferdinand’s suppressants and kill them, “Fine. Why did you lie about your secondary gender?” He asked him curiously. 

“My...my father...he didn’t want others to know I was an Omega. He said that I would never be accepted as Prime Minister as an Omega.” He rolled in the sheets and rubbed his cock into the sheets, his muscular freckled ass pushing into the air with each thrust of his hips. 

He would kill Ludwig von Aegir good and slow for this. He had already wanted to off the portly man, but now he wanted to make him suffer during it. “Why not say you are an Alpha then?” He asked curiously and felt himself leaning closer to the bed. He had to keep himself planted to this chair since Ferdinand would spaz out if he left the room. 

“Said I wasn’t a believable Alpha.” He pouted and reached his hand behind himself to push his fingers inside his hole again. 

Flames! Flames! Fucking Flames! What was he to do? Just watch the erotic sight in front of him like he had lead in his veins? He wanted to go behind Ferdinand, grab his hands and rail him into the mattress. He licked his lips, “You’re father is an asshole.”

“You’re telling me!” Ferdinand groaned, “Please, don’t speak of him now. Just come and love me Alpha. Fuck me, Alpha.” He purred with another seductive flick of those lithe hips. 

“I will not.” He meant to all of the above. Love Ferdinand? Fuck Ferdinand? His instinct echoed Protect. Provide. Yours.

His? HIS? Fucking Flames! Was his instinct telling him that Ferdinand von Aegir was his damned mate? Fate couldn’t be that cruel, could it? He couldn’t stand the boisterous redhead. He was always trying to upstage Edelgard, yelling about nobility, riding horses, lecturing others, and drinking sugary teas.

Perhaps the behavior had been Ferdinand trying to prove that he was a beta and overcompensating, trying to behave in the way he believed an Alpha would? Literally, the only qualities he could think about Ferdinand that he enjoyed were physical and they couldn’t base a matehood off of that. 

“Please?!” The omega panted and rocked his ass back and forth, trying to draw him in. 

“I can’t, Ferdinand. You only want this because of your heat. You would not have asked me to fuck you otherwise,” He grunted the harsh truth of it all. 

“No…” Ferdinand moaned, “I have always found you darkly attractive. You smell like coffee and cream.” He whined, “And there were times in class where I wanted to lean over and lick your neck.” 

Hubert blinked at him in disbelief, “I didn’t take you as a liar, von Aegir.” 

“Not lying,” He writhed back against the sheets, fucking into them like a graceless slut and it was making Hubert mad with want, “Don’t believe me?” He mewled, “Check my pockets.”

He stood with a skeptical look and Ferdinand’s high-pitched Omega whimper echoed through the small cabin. He noticed Hubert’s erection throbbing, his deep caramel-colored eyes locking on it, drool dripped down his chin and from his cunt. 

Hubert stared at him for a moment, starting to lose his battle with his self-control. How much temptation was an Alpha expected to handle? He grunted and bent down to lift up his jacket. Inside Ferdinand’s pocket was an old hall pass that Hanneman had given him, but then Hubert looked at the edge. Around the edge were little calligraphy letters in curly small loops, FVA<3HVV. He had decorated the edges with their initials and hearts. 

“But…” Hubert blinked at him with confusion, “You always argue with me?” That was all he could manage. He thought they had hated each other. 

“I like arguing with you...does things for me…” He cried and pushed another finger inside himself. 

Hubert couldn't take the time to reconcile his emotions. Not with this new information, not with the maddening smell of Ferdinand’s heat around them. He took the paper and shoved it in his own pocket, telling himself the memento was only to remind him of why he did this when Ferdinand’s heat is done. 

He then shed his jacket and tossed it back on the chair, followed by his shirt and slacks. Ferdinand was screaming the word please over and over as he watched him strip down. When his smalls came off Ferdinand reached for him with a slick hand that had just been inside that wet cunt. 

Hubert who had decided to give in to this yanked the fingers to his mouth and flicked his tongue out, slithering it along Ferdinand’s elegant fingers, tasting his sweet slick. He groaned at the flavor, he didn’t normally like sweet, but Ferdinand’s honeyed slick was different from a cake or sherbet. 

“Alpha!” Ferdinand cried in desperation and sunk his fingers deeper between Hubert’s lips. Hubert closed his lips around them and sucked hard. He wanted to get every drop of sugar from them. 

“Fuck me!” Ferdinand hollered loudly. Something about the Omega saying dirty things, when he would never normally dare, sent a shiver down the Alpha’s spine.

Hubert wanted to take him apart in a manner of different ways, but he knew that the omega needed his knot. 

He crawled over him and pressed his mouth, to Ferdinand’s lips that were wide open, begging to be fucked more. Their teeth click together and then Hubert massaged his tongue along Ferdinand’s. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised when Ferdinand wrapped his legs around his waist and yanked him forward. His cock first rubbed against Ferdinand’s. Omega’s didn’t have balls, there was no need for them, but beneath his cock was his breeding entrance. Hubert wanted to be in there.

He thrust, rubbing their shafts together. Ferdinand’s head lolled to the side, slick leaked down, that Hubert could feel moistening his thin thighs. The whorish whimpers released from von Aegir had Hubert sliding lower. His cock lining up with his heat, “Are you ready, Omega?” Hubert panted with restraint, a sweat broke out onto his brow.

Ferdinand yanked with his legs again, making the head sink inside the wet paradise. Hubert groaned low and Ferdinand submissively bared his neck to him. He shook his head. He couldn’t bite him. He couldn’t mate him. They hadn’t even discussed things, but fuck if that pretty freckled skin didn’t call to him. 

Being a dare-devil, he licked that spot as he sunk deeper into Ferdinand’s core. “Ferdinand, fuck! You are so wet for me. My good omega.” He growled his approval.

Ferdinand clawed at his back and whimpered with joy as he took the praise. Then the next beautiful sound the redhead let out was a throaty moan as Hubert bottomed out inside his heaven. 

He wiggled beneath him. Hubert rumbled, “Stop! I will be deciding our pace.” He warned, more because he was worried that he would orgasm before Ferdinand if all those wiggles didn’t stop beneath him. 

Ferdinand stilled as much as could, tilting his chin even higher to show that he was submitting to the Alpha completely. It was so damned satisfying. He slowly drew his hips back and Ferdinand choked out a gasp. Then he slid back down, the slick making the most glorious squelching noise, but it was hard to hear because Ferdinand was moaning so wantonly. 

“Fuck Ferdie!” The name slipped from his lips and he decided he would have to curse Dorothea for putting the nickname in his head later, “You feel amazing.”

“Alpha! Yes! Big Alpha!” Ferdinand’s words made his eyes flutter close and he had to take a deep breath. That type of praise would surely tip him over the edge too fast. He had to make him not able to talk. 

He pinned his hip with one hand, which was ridiculous because Ferdinand didn’t need to be held. He was enthusiastically willing. He started to pump his hips in long shallow pulls and Ferdinand babbled about his Alpha’s dick. His. His Alpha. How dare he? How dare he put that thought in Hubert’s mind while they were doing this. These things about Ferdinand were why he shouldn’t mate him. He was too tempting. He would distract him from his purpose. He was to serve Lady Edelgard. That was his purpose in life, but the Alpha inside him roared that protecting and providing for the Omega writhing beneath him was more important.

Ferdinand was beneath him looking so vulnerable and gorgeous. How could he do anything but listen to his instinct? He started to pound into him. His mind was blocking out all consequences and there were many. Ferdinand howled out in his orgasm, his heels dug into the sheets beneath them. Ferdinand squeezed him with each spasm, making Hubert’s knot rise from the base to the tip. Hubert grunted loudly, his head fell forward and he mouthed Ferdie’s scent gland, the noises that came from Ferdinand almost sound wounded and animalistic. He couldn’t hold back another second, he gave in. His seed flooded Ferdinand’s womb and his teeth penetrated his scent gland, marking him. Forever.

Ferdinand fell limp at the bite, eyes wide with shock, but his cunt clenched around Hubert’s swollen knot in a second orgasm. It made Hubert snarl into his bite. The Alpha Instinct called the word yours with pride. Ferdinand von Aegir was his mate. 

He released him with his fangs and licked the bloody marks clean with his tongue. Ferdinand cooed happily at that. Each stroke of his tongue making the Omega twitching around his knot. 

They both laid there blissed out and panting.

“I will take care of you, Ferdinand.” He promised him in a rumbly voice that showed he was dazed with all the pleasure his Omega had given him. 

“I know, Alpha.” Ferdinand smiled. 

~~~

5 Years Later

Hubert and Ferdinand had kissed their son, Everett, goodbye as they left to ride off to war against the Temptest king and Serios. He had gotten Ferdinand pregnant on their first time together, proving what he had instinctively known, that Ferdinand von Aegir, well, now von Vestra, was his mate. He couldn’t be happier with fate's choice for him. Ferdinand was his opposite in the ways that Hubert needed. They fit like puzzle pieces.


End file.
